


Érase una vez.

by DesahogoWriten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Once Upon A Time, Princes & Princesses, transvestism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: Hay jovencitas que le llaman pero él con molestia bufa y las aparta, no perderá el tiempo con personas tan interesadas. Recorre la sala con una sonrisa galante hasta llegar a juntar su mirada con la suya, la persona contraria ríe elegantemente. Louis toma su mano y le besa el torso de ella haciendo una reverencia.“Buenas, Louis Hellen para servirle.”  Dice el príncipe levantándose de su reverencia y soltando la mano de aquella figura.“Buenas, Harry Johnson.” Pronuncia con una voz profunda pero encantadora al mismo tiempo que hace una reverencia.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	Érase una vez.

Érase una vez, en un tiempo no tan lejano existe un príncipe de nombre Louis Hellen, con un linaje de años de antigüedad. Podrás escuchar en todos los rincones del mundo el apellido Hellen ya que es uno de los reinos más aportadores en reconstrucción de casas y ayuda a los necesitados de todo el planeta tierra. El príncipe era tan solo un adolescente pero aun así tuvo que asimilar que una de las personas más importantes en su vida acababa de fallecer, su padre.

“ _Hijo, busca alguien que te haga feliz, no te presiones por casarte aun. Puedes liderar sin casarte, has tus propias reglas, cuando mires a esa persona lo sabrás_.”

Louis entre lágrimas y lloriqueos asentía todo lo que su padre le acató.

Actualmente, al cumplir los dieciséis años de edad, su madre lo obliga a una especie de fiesta para que conozca a las lindas princesas de todas partes. Al chico no le hace gracia, ya que su madre le está pidiendo lo que su padre exactamente no quería pero en esto no puede contra ella y desiste.

La fiesta se realiza, van a usar antifacez para la ocasión al estilo francés, él siendo el príncipe de Londres está familiarizado un poco con ese lenguaje por la cercanía del país. Invitó a princesas de todo el mundo incluyendo a sus familiares, la fiesta es la típica escena donde el trono del príncipe está hasta la pared pero en una plataforma a la cual se puede bajar con unas escaleras, a partir de ahí son mesas y una pista de baile en el centro. Al chico simplemente le parece tedioso estar en ese lugar, todas parecen lo mismo: chicas con extravagantes vestidos pero con interés en sus ojos, con mucho maquillaje y sin nada de prudencia al dar indirectas de su interés a lo cual Louis sonríe con pena.

Son las diez de la noche, sinceramente al chico la paciencia se le está acabando, apunto de correr a todos los que están en ese lugar. Pero un milagro paso, las puertas del gran salón de abren a la par dejando entrar a una persona con un lindo y sencillo vestido azul con brillantes piedras negras en la parte del corsé. De la parte baja no era esponjado era más bien liso hasta abajo, muy elegante, tiene unos guantes del mismo color del vestido incluso su antifaz es casi del mismo color solo que en un tono más morado, su maquillaje es muy fuerte pero no tanto como la intensidad en los ojos que trae, su cabellera llega hasta la mitad de su cuello que puede jurarlo que es natural el color chocolate. El Joven queda fascinado con tal majestuosidad que está frente a sus ojos, sonriendo bajo del trono y camina por la larga alfombra roja que recorre desde su asiento hasta la puerta principal.

Hay jovencitas que le llaman pero él con molestia bufa y las aparta, no perderá el tiempo con personas tan interesadas. Recorre la sala con una sonrisa galante hasta llegar a juntar su mirada con la suya, la persona contraria ríe elegantemente. Louis toma su mano y le besa el torso de ella haciendo una reverencia.

“Buenas, Louis Hellen para servirle.” Dice el príncipe levantándose de su reverencia y soltando la mano de aquella figura.

“Buenas, Harry Johnson.” Pronuncia con una voz profunda pero encantadora al mismo tiempo que hace una reverencia.

“Bueno, princesa Harry, ¿Me permites ésta pieza?” Extiende su mano de nuevo para hacer la invitación adecuadamente.

“Sería un gran placer, meciere Hellen.”

Louis atrae a la figura femenina hacia él, posando la mano izquierda en su cintura y otra en la mano de la princesa. Harry posiciona la mano izquierda en el hombro del príncipe y la otra junto la mano de Louis. Se mueven al compás de la melodiosa canción que tocan los de la orquesta, ambos sonríen sin parar echándose miradas coquetas él uno al otro. Hay algo inusual en ella, eso lo sabe Louis, pero por más que la observa más le gusta cada rincón de quien está enfrente de él. Ya no puede más, sabe que no puede por las normas pero no puede soportarlo ya.

“Princesa, ¿Me dejas ver tu rostro?” Comenta deseoso el adolescente.

“Eso no se podrá, Príncipe.” Sonríe haciendo que un par de hoyuelos se le marquen en las mejillas.

Hay un momento en el cual se escucha un gran estruendo haciendo que todos entren en pánico, también haciendo que ellos dos se separen. Los guardias protegen a Louis sacándolo de ahí y Harry se pierde entre el gentío. El paso de las horas se le informa que solo había explotado un auto, aunque no se sabe que había pasado con claridad.

Louis decide hacer una búsqueda, quiere ver de nuevo a aquella doncella de ojos verdes y voz encantadora. Aun con todo lo que hizo no pudieron encontrarla, según sus informantes no había ninguna princesa Harry, no existía. La decepción hace que Louis lo dejara atrás como una etapa de su primer amor.

Pasaron los años Louis cumple la mayoría de edad, así es coronado. Todos estos años estuvo reinando junto a su madre que le enseñaba como lo hacía su padre, gracias a ello pudo olvidar a aquella chica de cabellos cafés. La coronación fue rápida, pero después es realizada la celebración en el cual las puertas del reino son abiertas al pueblo. Toda la fiesta transcurre, como debe ser. Cada familia pasa a saludar educadamente al ahora Rey y a su madre, pero hay un chico alto con una sonrisa que abarca su gran hilera de dientes dejando sus hoyuelos, tiene el cabello recogido con una liga en una coleta. Viste un traje grisáceo con una camisa color azul y zapatos negros, todo va perfecto a su cuerpo. El chico hace reverencia al Rey y a su madre, Louis frunce el ceño en un microsegundo. _< <Creo que me he vuelto loco.>> _piensa.

“Bonjuor meciere Louis Hellen.” La misma voz profunda y encantadora. Louis se estremece, pero no puede ser. Su mente de seguro le está jugando una mala broma.

“Buenas... ¿Joven?” Pregunto Jay, ya que su hijo no reacciona.

“Me llamo Harry.” Sonríe. “Harry Johnson.”

El rostro de Jay hace cara de asombro, su hijo le había contado del nombre de aquella princesa que había visto en el baile.

“De pura casualidad, ¿no tienes parientes en la realeza? o ¿Alguna hermana gemela con tu nombre?” Pregunta la madre desconcertada mientras Louis está que no se lo cree.

“Harry... Harry.” El príncipe se acerca, le toma de la mano y se arrodilla. “Cásate conmigo.” El asombro se hace presente en la sala tanto de parte del pueblo como de los burócratas.

“Vamos príncipe, tuvimos un baile por un error de seguridad. De hecho deberías hacer que sean más precavidos pude entrar sin problemas.” Se desvía del tema. “Decía...” Ríe nerviosamente. “Soy un plebeyo Louis, no sé si es permitido esto y estás contradiciendo leyes.”

“No hay ninguna ley, me las se enteras. Aun si las hubiera Harry las cambiare soy rey puedo hacerlo te esperé seis años enteros, te busqué pero en los lugares equivocados, no volveré a perderte jamás.”

“Pero... ¿No te desagrado? Me vestí de mujer, me gusta hacerlo y no podría dejar de...”

“Nunca te pediría que lo hagas, me enamore de ti, no me importa tus gustos, tu forma de ser o de vestir. Te amo tal y cual eres.”

Harry no puede más, él y Louis saben que a pesar de haberse visto una vez. Harry esperaba que lo reconociera de alguna forma. Acepta la propuesta haciendo de aquella fiesta una de las más alegres del reino.

Tiempo después se casan en el castillo, al pasar de los años adoptan a muchos niños en el orfanato del pueblo atendiendo a cada uno según al cariño que necesitaran y así fueron felices para siempre.


End file.
